Europe
European identity ovropa - is Europe a manufactured identity by Arabs? Similar to how Persians manufactured Hindu and Indian identity? The manufactured identity of ‘Europe’. Identity is partially will and partially hereditary. The French Revolution offered anyone in the world the opportunity to become ‘French’ with the uttering of an oath. Translator's note: This is the only place in the entire book where the author uses the actual word for European - to argue that it is a manufactured and ‘unnatural’ identity, that it is prone to collapse into barbarism as Europe has several times before. The Body of European nations One can best understand the history of modern European sporedoms such as the United States of America, Australia and Brazil through the body or hierarchical model of society. While popular interpretation of these societies suggests an egalitarian approach to individual economic fates is guaranteed, the truth is starkly different. Many similarities can be drawn between the Indo-Aryan invasion of the subcontinent thousands of years ago and the more contemporary European invasions of other peoples. To reiterate the story of the invasion: the invading Indo-Aryan tribes capitalized on the changing climate and natural disasters striking the subcontinent (and were perhaps motivated by a different portion of the same changes affecting their homelands) to invade and plunder the subcontinent - creating a caste system with the natives of the subcontinent as subjects of the invaders. The Aryans then attempted to destroy native culture and language but in the process were ‘indigenized’ themselves - at least partially due to the enduring nature of the natives and their willingness to accept outside influence. This story repeats itself in the European invasions, except the plunder, caste system and glorification of the invader is exaggerated and the indigenization is practically non-existent. ' ' In most of the European sporedoms, we find that the underclass are composed of the formerly enslaved or conquered people. These people also function as effective janissaries, making up a large portion of the armed forces and labor pool of the European spore nations. ' ' While these distinctions of who is the underclass and the overclass are often a matter of race, many of those of European descent are also to be found among the underclass. These folks are often part of the conquered nations of Europe. Indeed, we often find the hierarchy of power in old Europe reconstructed in new Europe. The poorest whites in the United States often tend to be descended from the dominated nations of the British Isles - Ireland and Scotland. ' ' Regardless of the racial component, there is a very strong linguistic component associated with the caste of the individual. Often times humor is derived from the linguistic differences between caste and racial divides. A classic example is the English word ‘ask’ which may be rendered as ‘axe’ in the racial dialects of the African Americans due to the conservation of the older English slang form which is lost in modern white American slang and formal (Translator's note: The word used here is sanskrit which literally means culture and is used to refer to the most literary language used for poetry and religious rituals. Although Sanskrit is considered a distinct language, due to its deep infection into many Indian languages unrelated to it familially, it could be considered a different register). A European American character who normally speaks Standard White English uses the African American English variant of the word to invoke some stereotypical characteristic associated with the race and caste of the African Americans. ' ' While caste is something that one might make disappear in Indian society through the diligent use of whitening cream and relocation, the West’s race-based caste system is much more difficult to shake, though mobility is certainly possible through the diligent learning of distinct dialects. Successful African Americans often know to drop their African American English vernacular in favor of Standard White English during ‘professional’ settings where African American English is considered inappropriate. ' ' Part of the enduring nature of the European sporedom caste system is the complete lack of willingness to acknowledge it as a problem in by the European-descended portion of these societies at large. Following the morality of convenience model we should all be familiar with at this point, the European-descended folks prefer to talk about individual responsibility and the importance of the will of members of a society to change. This hyper-individualist approach to societal ills such as the educational, medical and spiritual disadvantage of a particular group completely exonerates the European from guilt and as such is a perfectly natural consequence of a peoples with little empathy and even less introspection. This approach also favors the dominant culture: elites of the minority group are incentivized to abandon their group in favor of individual comfort as lesser elites in the greater dominant society ' ' Very little thought is given as to the health of the body of societies, only blame assigned to the constituent components. Individuals in fact derive their confidence and legitimacy from their greater group and vice versa. This interaction is very complex and often held in low regard by Europeans. * Nations and peoples don't seem to hold many rights as far as dignity is concerned. Rhetoric shifts from talking about the responsibility and characteristics of a people to the responsibility and characteristics of individual people. Without acknowledging the debt each individual in society owes to manifold origins. Not acknowledging the body of society leads to an informal caste system. * Doing your duty and serving the nation is prized in western culture. I was following orders is a common excuse. Or saying someone else would do it, so I exploited is also good.